1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fuel injectors.
2. Prior Art
A previous method utilized an intensified injector that used medium pressure (1200 bar) fuel as the actuation fluid for the intensification section. However the quantity of fuel needed to properly perform the intensification process currently exceeds the capacity of commercially available fuel pumps. Also by using fuel for the intensification function, static leakage in this area was problematic/expensive.
Another previous method was the intensified injector in which low pressure oil (<300 bar) was used in a hydraulic intensifier to raise the fuel pressure to a high level for injection. In this injector, fuel pressure was kept near ambient.